B I O H A Z A R D: Zero Hour
by ArkT
Summary: July, 1998..I can't forget it, no matter how hard I try, I can not forget what I did on that rainy night. Rated T for future character death. Rewrite in-progress.
1. Chapter 1

Prechapter Notes:

Not really sure what keeps drawing me back to this specific story idea, but here I am...again! I think this is my third attempt? Either way, I've rewritten the first chapter and am working on the others before posting a legitimately new chapter. Now some of you may be asking, 'why not just finish the rewrites then the new one and upload them together?'

Well, the answer to that would be that this is how I feel like doing it and want to give myself some incentive to stop being lazy and work harder on this. Now enough of my somewhat self-indulgent rambling, on to the story!

_Chapter 1: Don't Turn Around, Brad!_

The closer they got to the crash sigh, the more Brad Vickers found himself just wanting to turn their own helicopter around. Despite the fact that officially they were looking for the S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team, Brad already had a pretty good idea of what happened to them. Of course that didn't actually have anything to do with the last transmission that he and the rest of Alpha Team recieved from the pilot Kevin Dooley.

The horrendous, agonized screams combined with the wet slops of flesh being wrended apart by sharp teeth still stuck fresh in the minds of every member of the elite police unit.

"Chris, look!"

A petit looking woman stood, pointing through one of the rectangular windows at smoke rising through the fog and trees, no doubt the crashed helicopter they were looking for. The woman in question was of course, Jill Valentine. The man she had called out to was named Chris Redfield, and he followed up behind her, leaning over Jill's shoulder to get a good look at what his partner was pointing at. "Huh..smoke? It has to be Bravo Team, take us down!"

Brad pursed his lips, chestnut eyes glancing over to Wesker's prone form in the co-pilot seat. Though he couldn't see it from behind the aviator sunglasses, the captain had glanced back at him, seeming to share a silent conversation with the pilot. "Alright, I think I can land over there."

The whirring of helicopter blades failed to soothe him as they usually did, hyper nervous as he was about most things in general, the man nicknamed 'Chickenheart' felt more guilty for what was going to happen than afraid. One by one, S.T.A.R.S. piled out of the helicopter. Brad Vickers and Albert Wesker however, would be the last to leave.

"I want you to head eastward, there was a distress call from an Umbrella Chemical Incorporated _cargo and passenger _train. Check it out and report back anything you find."

Calm, cool and business as usual, Wesker ran a hand through his slicked back hair to push it down further after giving Brad his orders. Removing the bulky pilot helmet, Brad gave a small salute followed by a quiet and somewhat shaky "Understood."

Reaching down to the right, Brad procured himself a headset-which, while being somewhat bulky was preferable to lugging around that helmet with its built in radio-before placing it on his ear, sliding the mouth piece down torwards his lips. He was the last one to leave the helicopter, making sure to also grab a flashlight on his way out.

_**~*~*~*OoO~*~*~***_

"My God..."

Joseph stumbled back, horror striking his features as he stared at a disembodied hand clutching a Beretta M92FS in rigor mortis. Looking around, he swallowed a thick lump in his throat..his blue eyes blinked slowly upon the realization that something was growling behind him.

_I don't want to look behind me.._

But he didn't have much of a choice. Gripping his remington, he swung around with all his might, pointing the weapon torwards the bushes he heard said growling coming from. And... nothing. A sigh of relief escaped his lips-all but too soon.

"Guh-**AAAAAH!**"

He went down in an instant, not even having the chance to regain his bearings while his throat was torn into and ripped open. A hellish looking hound had pounced him, even so he tried to get it off him..but more were coming, running out of the bushes to get their latest meal. His shotgun kicked again and again, being an automatic, but all for naught.

_**Slurp, slurp, rip, gulp.**_

_**Bam! Bam!**_

Joseph Frost was dead, but Jill Valentine refused to believe this as she continued to try to shoot the monsters off of him. He may have been a bit of an ass and a prankster, but he really was just a kid-he was barely twenty one, just a few years older than Rebecca, he couldn't be dead yet. That just wasn't _right_.

But it was certainly true, that much was clear as one of the canines slowly looked up from its meal, part of Joseph's trachea still between its jaws.

_**Click. Click.**_

She'd fired her entire clip of nineteen bullets into the three-to-four creatures ontop of the now prone corpse, and they had shrugged off all of them. Patches of skin fell off the strange things, sinew and muscle exposed with rot. This was probably the first time any of her comrades had heard Jill scream.

_**Bang!**_

Barry Burton stood over her, his customized Colt Python in hand as one of the..monsters went down, the bullet having torn clean through its skull. Face grim, he still could atleast save one of them, and so that is exactly what he did by grabbing the stunned woman by the arm before dragging her along, running along with the others towards Spencer Estate, which wasn't too far north from their position.

Well, all the S.T.A.R.S. but one.

_**~*~*~*OoO~*~*~*~**_

Brad heard the screaming, the gunshots, the barking. Fear was nothing new to him, but his nerves were still racked to the extreme right now.

_I can't let the situation get to me..got to keep a cool head on my shoulders to get out of this alive._

Morbidly, he wondered which one of his squadmates died. That is, assuming it had only been one to be mauled. The dogs wouldn't be very far behind him, so he took care to make haste through the rainy woods, eventually coming to a stop infront of a prone locomotive with the words **ECLIPTIC EXPRESS **scrawled in white, bold letters across its side. Walking up to the cabin entrance door, he found it locked-shocker, of course it couldn't be that easy. So with no other immediate alternative, he sought out an open window to crawl through, which as luck would have it, was not too far away.

What met him on the inside was quite a deathly sight, with deceased bodies prone in their seats. Most of their wounds, oddly looked almost like..leech bites? It gave him a sudden rush of nostalgia, and nausea. He had to leave the room before he got sick then and there, making his way out via the cabin door directly infront of him.

Once again, he was met with a rather deathly sight, a mauled Edward Dewey with his right hand missing and two dead dogs. Or rather, two re-dead dodgs. Things were about to get oddly worse, as the train began to shudder..which meant, that it was starting up to begin moving along the tracks once again. A gloved hand came up, tapping onto the green button on his headset.

". . ."

White noise filled his ears, communication with Wesker and by proxy, the other S.T.A.R.S. had been cut. Glancing out the broken window above the deceased Dewey's head, at the trees speeding by and the rain pelting the hull exterior of the Ecliptic Express, Brad knew for sure..

_There was no turning back, the door's to safety have closed._

_**~*~*~* CHAPTER END~*~*~*~**_


	2. Chapter 2

The train was throttling full speed, With only one living passenger.

"Damn…The Training Facility is no more then an hour or two away, but at this rate…."

Brad had already figured out that Rebecca was working with someone, and that IF they survived long enough; would be smart enough to piece together what happened. For the most part anyways.

"I Doubt they'll make it past Scorpios…but as soon as Com. Interference clears up I'll have to inform Wesker of the situation." Brad thought aloud.

He tried to contact Wesker again, but this time he broke through.

"Wesker!"

~With Wesker~

He had been going around and locking the doors to the mansion, Thankfully he didn't have to worry about Valentine fucking things up.

However the information Vickers gave him before the break in communication worried him…

"Wesker!" The staticy voice on his headset said in a almost relieved voice.

"Brad! What happened!"

"There seems to be a lot of interference here.. At any rate; Rebecca seems to have teamed up with someone, they're making troublesome progress. If they keep on like this they'll find out what's really going on out here."

"What!"

"That's not all, the train is heading towards the training facility…at this rate Derailment will be un-avoidable."

"Listen, you have to find a way to slow the train down."

"Right, how are things on your end?"

"They don't suspect a thing, I've got Barry tied around my finger and Jill is down in a holding cell. She won't cause any trouble. But Chris however…."

"If we don't find a way to hinder Rebecca and Chris's progress we can kiss our asses goodbye, and those leeches…"

"Brad calm down! Tell me, what's the infection Level over there?"

"It's a level Red 2. Over there?"

"Red 6."

"Damnit, Things are NOT going well! If I survive derailment, I'll check the Infection Level at the training facility, If it's above 7 I'll activate the S.D.S."

"Roger, Wesker Out"

~With Brad~

He clicked off the headset and looked around, quickly fiddling around his left pocket for an Access Card, he slid it through the card reader on the side of the Operations Door to the Control room and quickly crossed the distance.

Walking into the control room and examining the emergency brakes he realized…

"Shit!" The cowardly operative of Umbrella began to panic to activate the emergency brakes TWO people were needed!

Wait….

There were Two people onboard. He could lead them here to stop the train! Possibly kill them in the process..

Things Just Got A lot More Interesting.

A/N: Sorry it's so short…And sorry It's been so long since an update! Well, hope you liked it! R&R, it gets chapters done faster :D


	3. Countdown to Midnight

It had been about an hour since Brad had started leaving clues and routing Rebecca and her partner to the control room; there had been a few suprises.

One of which was that man, her partner had killed The experimental B.O.W. Scorpios.

Communication had broke again and he was currently trying to pick the lock on the B3 Car door, he had also left his keycard somewhere on the train….Oh well. [1]

His radio started to crackled, signifying the return of communication.

He flicked the switch to 'TALK'.

"Wesker…"

-WITH WESKER-

"_Wesker…"_

"Brad, How are things on your end?"

"_It seems I've misplaced my keycard, thankfully I took the anonymous one with me and not my I.D. Rebecca and her friend have defeated Scorpios, I lost track of them after that. I estimate around 20 minutes until derailment…"_

"I see. Redfield has done more then his fair share of work here. Oh, and Kenneth is dead. So that makes...Three now?"

"_Four. Edward is dead too."_

"Good to know. Oh and before I forget, I got ahold of a map for the Train. The locations for the emergency brakes is at the control room, and the back caboose. They both need separate passwords to operate, I haven't been able to determine those codes yet.."

"_Well atleast I know where to start now, but according to some notes I found, there were only 60 passengers were supposed to be here. 61 boarded the train."_

"So whoever the extra passenger is started this mess."

"_Righ- *Crackle. Static* "_

"Damn!"

-WITH BRAD-

"The radio cut out again, damn." Brad said, cursing his luck.

'**Now to get ahold of those passcodes…**'

He heard footsteps, the heavy clunk of boots and the footfalls of sneakers.

Rebecca and her friend.

'**Shit!**'

He darted into the mini-kitchen beside him, closing the door and jamming some special putty into the lock just for this situation. There was a hole above him so he could escape. There also appeared to be several herbs, boxes of handgun bullets, and a dumbwaiter.

He climbed up our of the hole using the counter to boost him high enough to reach a jagged piece of metal, He cut his hand getting out.

There was only about 10 minutes left until they derailed..

'**Things don't look good…'**

He looked to the Training Facility looming in the distance.

"I have a feeling, this is just the beginning…"

CHAPTER END

[1] Remember that keycard you find by the dead body in the car right before you travel to the control room? This is my explanation for it.

Also, with that mini-kitchen. Yes it is the mini-kitchen one of the characters fall into that leads to the boss fight with Scorpios. Also the "Special Putty" Is my explanation as to what was jamming the lock in the game.

I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I've been busy with other stories lately, XD

The next chapter will be longer, I promise!


	4. Dead Rising

RESIDENT EVIL: ZERO HOUR

CHAPTER 4.

Brad woke up, last he remembered..oh yeah, The train had derailed when Rebecca and her friend weren't able to stop the Train on time…but hey, he was alive right?

"Shit…" He got up, and decided right then and there that things were going to get worse from here on out.

The whole station was a mess of blood, bodies, obviously the train wreck, fire and other debris.

Brad checked his pockets, he had been able to hold onto his M92FS Samurai Edge, and his special .38 Snub nose revolver, all his ammo and the shotgun he had found were gone.

He looked around, there were a few moans behind him, No rest for the wicked as they say.

Brad then fired off a few potshots, he was mistaken in assuming it was only a few. Most of the passengers of train were crawling out now, as well as the Train station workers. He backed up, and hit a grimy metal door. He practically tore it off its hinges and slammed it closed.

The agent of umbrella found himself inside of the sewer system now, To be honest he had never went inside here during his days at the training facility.

Brad made his way to the ladder, and climbed up it, he saw he had ended up in the main hall.

His radio crackled again, and he switched the 'TALK' Button on his headset, and spoke into the headset.

~~WITH WESKER~~

"Brad, Come in."

"_This is Brad, Over."_

"Status?"

"_The Outbreak seems to be out of control, just outside the Train wreck I saw more zombies than I did inside the Train, I am inside the training facility now. The main hall seems empty, but the whole place reeks of death."_

"Investigate some more, Make your way to the labs and activate the S.D.S. after grabbing what data you can, Oh and what of Ms. Chambers and her friend?"

"_Not sure, I think they died in the Train wreck, but I may be wrong."_

"Understood, Over and out."

~~WITH BRAD~~

He flicked the 'SILENCE' button on the headset, and continued through the hall, he had this nasty feeling….

~~END CHAPTER~~

I know, fillers suck but eh.

R&R.


End file.
